User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: I Thought I Knew You
Part 1. Car Wash. Eli. I was hit in the face... by Clare's Dad. (Oh Snap.) I fell off the car and onto the wet, dirty ground. My cheeck was sore. Clare started to cry. She knelt down to me, grabbing my face. She looked at me with her wet eyes. ' '"Dad... Are you drunk?" He grabbed her by her arm. "Dad! Ow!" He dragged her to a car, and drove to her house. Kendal ran to me, falling on her knees. "Eli, what happened?" She asked. "We have to find Clare." Kendal ran to Adam and threw him in my car. They went in the back, while I drove the car. 'In Clare's House. Clare.' My Dad was drunk, me and my mom knew he was. He threw vases at the wall, or anything that could brake. Tears escaped so fast I couldn't catch them. His eyes were red. He once friendly face, turned to rage. My mom was crying too. "Dad! Please!" I ducked as he threw a pure, clear glass vase at my face. Knowing that I had ducked made him scream. "You're a slut! Just like Darcy!-" I iturupted him. Bad idea. "She was raped!" I screamed. His eyes latched onto me. He grabbed my hair. Then I heared pounding on the door. "Clare! Clare please open the door!" Kendal screamed. Dad dragged me up the stairs halfway. "You have 15 seconds to hide." He whispered. I stayed there, my Mom layed in a corner crying my name. My Dad locked the front door. "Can't help her know." He shouted to them. "CLARE!" Kendal kept screaming. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I pushed a desk in front of it and ran into my bathroom. I hid in the shower, praying to god. 'In The Front Of Clare's House. Eli.' Kendal screamed for Clare pounding one the door, Adam called 911, Alli using her Ti Kwon Do powers kicking the door, Drew trying to get the door open, and I helped him. Drew realized something. "He bolted them shut!" Kendal let out a cuss word. Then she told us to back away from the door. We did what she said. Kendal ran to a gnome and picked it up. She went to a window in there door. With all her force, she smashed the window with the gnome. The window cracked, falling to the floor. Kendal ran her hand through, getting cuts on her arm. Click, it unlocked and the door flew open. We could hear nothing as we came in. Kendal was bleeding from her feet, hands, and arms. She said she was fine. Mrs. Edwards pointed upstairs, crying harder and harder. We stayed downstairs as Kendal causiously walked up. ' '"No!" Clare screamed. Kendal ran. 'In the bathroom. Clare.' I heard pounding on the door. Then I heard everyone. I opened the door, they all fell in. As they all got up I locked the door back up. My breathes became heavier than before. Kendal hugged me so tight, I pushed her off. "We need to find a way out." I whispered. Then, Eli pointed to my window. We all got down the tree, we saw Kendal still on the roof. "Shit," Eli said. "She's afraid of hights. Kendal come on!" Kendal was terrified up there. My Dad popped out the window. Kendal was startled, she tripped and fell off the roof. She landed on the ground, heaving for air. Adam helped her up, she couldn't stand. He threw her over his shoulder and placed her in the car. My hand was deeply cut. Kendal was passing out. We piled in the car, racing to the hospital. Category:Blog posts